


Caso de estudio: Asagiri Gen

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Hipótesis 1. La habilidad de Asagiri Gen en poder hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza está directamente relacionado con el supuesto talento de ser un buen besador, esa es la premisa con la que Ishigami Senku comienza una atrevida y meticulosa investigación acerca del mentalista ¿Historial de personas besadas? ¿Factores que intervienen en los besos? ¿Estándares cuantificables para considerar un beso arriba de la media?Senku no necesita dormir, Senku necesita respuestas.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Caso de estudio: Asagiri Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: One-shot, comedia, romance, intento bobo de hablar con términos científicos. Aunque no hay spoilers literales, hay participación de personajes que han tenido más desarrollo en el manga (Ukyo, Ryusui…). El fic tiene lugar en los capítulos 80’s - 90’s del manga (cuando andan construyendo el barco).
> 
> Pareja: SenGen (Senku Ishigami x Gen Asagiri)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: ¡Hola! Si, de nuevo yo con otro fic SenGen que, al parecer, podría ser mi OS más largo de esta shipp, espero que no sea tan malo y puedan disfrutarlo xD. Solo me queda decir lo de siempre, ni Dr. Stone ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki (escritor) y Boichi (dibujante), por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

-Supongo que con esto basta.- se dijo a si mismo cierto científico justo al momento en que también detenía sus pasos. Miró hacia arriba mientras estiraba su cuerpo, haciendo tronar los huesos entumidos de su espalda.

En una de sus manos, llevaba lo que parecían ser planos complejos y abstractos de la cubierta del gran barco que actualmente el reino científico e encontraba construyendo.

-Ahora se los debo mostrar primero a Ryusui antes de dárselos al viejo Kaseki.- no dejaba hablar consigo mismo cuando devolvió la vista a los papeles.

Últimamente se encontraba realmente ocupado, la mayoría de su tiempo siempre se encontraba en el observatorio, a las afueras de la aldea Ishigami, mientras preparaba dichos planos, sin tener ni siquiera algún contacto con alguna otra persona. Sin embargo, aquella mañana cuando se vio sorprendido por Ukyo y Ryusui, tuvo que ceder ante los empujones para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Al menos había logrado escabullirse con los planos para terminarlos mientras caminaba por la tranquila aldea.

Miró levemente a su alrededor, sonriendo de medio lado al ver la armoniosa vida de la mayoría de los aldeanos, algunos de ellos le sonreían al verlo y otros más hasta se tomaban la molestia de saludarlo.

No le molestaba para nada salir para cambiar de ambientes, sin embargo, aun a veces demostraba esos malos hábitos de encerrarse en su propio mundillo cuando una idea fascinante se colaba dentro de su mente, como regularmente hacia antes de que toda la humanidad fuese petrificada.

Aunque en aquellos ayeres era siempre Taiju quien lo obligaba a salir de su habitación oscura y lúgubre.

-Bien, hora de regresar.- Senku dio media vuelta, dispuesto a buscar a Ryusui para compartir sus diseños de barcos, aun así, antes de dar el primer paso, las risas y gritos infantiles que llegaron a sus oídos lo distrajeron por completo, haciéndole voltear su cabeza repetidas veces para lograr encontrarlos.

-¡Gen, eres asombroso! ¿Cómo lo haces?- esa era la voz de la pequeña Suika.- No importa cuántas veces lo intente jamás puedo hacerlo igual que tú.

Cuando finalmente logró encontrarlos, a un par de metros de él, vio como efectivamente se trataba del mentalista, rodeado por varios niños de la aldea, entre ellos Suika, todos ellos sentados sobre el suelo viéndolo hacer lo que probablemente sería algún truco de magia.

-Es cuestión de práctica, Suika-chan.- contestó divertido el joven.

-¡Hazlo otra vez!- otro niño insistió, con aquel brillo impregnado en sus ojos digno de cualquier infante emocionado.

-¡Si, queremos verlo!- siguió alentando otra niña. Al poco tiempo, todos estaban pidiendo lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero será la última vez.- Gen tomó un pequeño fruto rojo de la canasta que tenían en el centro, gustoso, se comió el pequeño bocadillo, relamiendo sus labios juguetonamente, antes de también meter a su boca el tallo largo que había quedado en sus dedos.

Senku arqueó una ceja al comprender lo que seguramente trataba el pequeño truco. La lengua de Gen hacia mover sus mejillas desde adentro de forma curiosa y, en menos de diez segundos, Gen mostró, mientras sacaba su larga lengua, el mismo tallo pero ahora formando un gracioso nudo.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron todos mientras le aplaudían, claramente asombrados por su acto. Gen soltó una risa y una sobreactuada reverencia.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo.-dijo otro niño, tomando el tallo de una frutilla más. La metió a su boca y, aunque movía insistentemente su lengua y mejillas, los demás niños rieron al ver que, como era de esperarse, no logró su objetivo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste tan bueno en esto?- preguntó encantada, nuevamente Suika, comiendo también una frutilla.

-Mmmm, supongo que la práctica hace al maestro.- le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente antes de volver a meter otra cereza a su boca.

Nadie pareció haberse percatado de la presencia de Senku, quien por cierto, silencioso y disimulado, dio media vuelta y se retiró presuroso del lugar. Tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para tratar de controlar su ritmo cardiaco que, por desconocidas razones, se había incrementado considerablemente.

Sintió su piel caliente y, aunque no estaba frente a un espejo, podía asegurar que su rostro estaba coloreado de un intenso color carmín. Hasta sentía como si sus orejas estuviesen hirviendo.

Trató de recordar la tabla periódica, recitar números primos, los dígitos del numero pi… pero todo era en vano. Las palabras de Gen seguían resonando fuertemente en su cabeza.

_“Supongo que la práctica hace al maestro”._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Senku? ¡Senku!- el joven científico saltó en su lugar al escuchar su propio nombre, sin quererlo, había perdido el hilo de la conversación hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Chrome.

-Estoy bien. Disculpen, creo que es la falta de sueño.- oprimió con sus dedos el tabique de su nariz, tratando de quitarle importancia a su poca atención del día.

Chrome, Kaseki y hasta el mismo Ryusui lo vieron entre extrañados y curiosos. No era común que Senku estuviese tan distraído en una reunión tan importante como en la que se encontraban ahora.

-Lo retomaremos mañana entonces, de todos modos no hay prisas, aún nos queda terminar la anterior parte.- trató de disimular amistosamente el rubio mientras enrollaba los planos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Deberías ir a descansar, ¿no te parece?- sin poder ocultar su preocupación, Chrome se dirigió a Senku.

-Sí, supongo que un poco no hará mal.- los tres restantes se sorprendieron, era raro que Senku demostrara ese tipo de debilidad, aunque no dijeron nada para no detener al científico.

¿Cansancio? Debía aceptar que si lo sentía, pero la noche pasada no fue que se desvelara, como ya se estaba haciendo una rutina, por crear y trazar planos del barco. Esta vez el insomnio lo atacó durante toda la noche aun cuando él estaba completamente dispuesto a dormir.

Todo por no dejar de pensar en el tonto mentalista que gustosamente roncaba a su lado.

Entre suspiros y maldiciones dichas entre dientes, Senku finalmente llegó al silencioso observatorio, bastante oscuro debido a que se encontraba cerrado e impedía cualquier colación de luz. Debido a la tranquilidad que podía respirar en el lugar, se dio el permiso de dejarse caer sobre su improvisada cama.

¿Por qué lo tenía tan perturbado Gen? Realmente no había hecho nada malo, pero desde que vio aquella infantil actuación junto con los niños de la aldea… bueno no podía dejar de imaginar a Gen enredando su lengua para hacer un gracioso nudo con el tallo de una cereza.

Y la peor parte seguía siendo lo que dijo después de aquello. _“Supongo que la práctica hace al maestro”._

Senku no era ningún tonto y, aunque realmente era ajeno a muchos temas que tal vez para los de la sociedad moderna podían ser de sentido común, él realmente era consciente de la cantidad de cosas ilógicas que siempre se decían entre las personas.

Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que alguien pueda hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza era significado de que aquella persona era buena besando.

¿Quién era el idiota que dijo semejante estupidez? No había fuentes lógicas ni probables para poder comprobarlo. El hecho de ser ingenioso para poder hacer un truco barato, no podría ser suficiente para que automáticamente la persona en cuestión sea catalogada como “bueno para besar”. Para empezar, ¿qué significa ser uno? Realmente ese era meramente una característica subjetiva no cuantificable.

Los besos, si bien dependen mucho de las habilidades de quién los de, también involucran otras características, para que sean lo suficientemente “buenos” para una persona. La relación entre ambas personas es una de esas variables, su edad, peso, género, así como gustos personales y estilo de vida también intervienen.

Se sabe que durante un “buen beso” se mueven por lo menos 36 músculos faciales, se liberan endorfinas y hormonas que causan placer y alivian el estrés temporalmente, los niveles de oxitocina suben, las pulsaciones aumentan hasta a 130 pulsaciones por minuto, en el caso de los hombres la liberación de testosterona también sube involucrado en el placer sexual, y algunos especialistas afirman también que en el intercambio de bacterias entre ambas personas resulta beneficioso para el sistema inmune.

En fin, Senku conoce bien la química detrás de los besos, así como sus probables beneficios, sin embargo al ser un hombre de ciencia no termina de comprender la parte subjetiva que hay entre todo esto. Si bien el cerebro humano es una gran isla del tesoro de la cual aun existían muchas preguntas aun con la tecnología de la era moderna, realmente es una odisea estudiarlo, empezando por el hecho de que cada persona es diferente y no todos los cerebros funcionan del mismo modo que otros, por lo que generalizar solamente ocasionaba una gran merma para comprender las subjetividades de los humanos.

-En conclusión… -murmuraba, después de todo aquel monologo mental.- ¿Gen tiene experiencia besando?

Senku ocultó ambos ojos con el interior de su brazo, soltando un suspiro que más pareció un quejido.

Sabía de antemano que Gen estaba en el círculo del espectáculo, además de ser un par de años mayor que él, no sería raro que hubiese empezado a dar pasos que para otros jóvenes sería aún terreno desconocido.

Especialmente para alguien que solo planeaba construir un cohete espacial que lo llevara a la luna.

Un pequeño científico que jamás había besado a nadie en su vida.

Porque hasta el mismo Senku sabía que no, los besos que Byakuya le llegó a dar durante su infancia no contaban como su primer beso.

La pregunta aquí era, ¿por qué le importaba tanto ese ridículo tema? Seguramente Gen no era el único en ya haber besado bocas ajenas, Ryusui, Tsukasa, Ukyo seguro también lo habían experimentado, es más, hasta varios de los aldeanos seguro que no estaban exentos tampoco, Chrome, Kaseki, Magma, Kinro… Ginro seguramente no pero bueno, había que darle el derecho a la duda.

Una sola pregunta en su cabeza y él sin poder responderla.

“Si tan solo pudiera investigar como con la ciencia…”.

_“Ensayo y error”._

_“Hipótesis, objetivos, soluciones.”_

_“Variables”._

…

…

…

Senku sintió una leve jaqueca debido a la rapidez con la que se reincorporó. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, aun sin creer en cómo no se le había ocurrido aquello antes.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Él era un científico! Y como tal, tenía las herramientas necesarias para descubrir los más extraños hechos de la naturaleza. Incluido en el que ahora mismo se encontraba.

¡Hasta existía una guía conocido por todos! ¿Cómo es que se le había escapado una solución tan sencilla?

Usaría algo tan común que tenía hasta ganas de reírse de su propio desliz.

Se levantó de un solo salto, tomando un lápiz como su compañero y una hoja de papel, ni siquiera necesitó un poco de luz para comenzar a escribir tan rápido como sus dedos le permitían.

_“El método científico”._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Pasaron cerca de cinco horas desde que Senku había olvidado por completo la idea de tomar una siesta y, en su lugar, comenzó a escribir rápidamente anotaciones, observaciones y preguntas en hojas de papel. Sentía como sus dedos punzaban por la intensa tarea pero no se detenía ni siquiera para descansar por algunos minutos, debía recopilar la información necesaria almacenada dentro de su cabeza.

Comenzando por describir el perfil del sujeto de estudio: Asagiri Gen. Así como la puesta en escena de sus relaciones personales con otros miembros del reino científico, su trabajo como mentalista en el reino científico, hasta la mención de su trabajo en la era moderna antes de la petrificación. Cualquier dato por más ínfimo que fuese era anotado como un hecho dentro del gran informe de Senku.

Sintiéndose en cierta manera satisfecho (luego volvería a leer para agregar algunas cosas más), finalmente llegó al primer punto primordial de la investigación. La hipótesis.

 **Hipótesis 1.** La habilidad de Asagiri Gen en poder hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza está directamente relacionado con el supuesto talento de ser un buen besador.

 **Hipótesis 2**. Asagiri Gen puede demostrar que tiene un historial lo suficientemente abundante (dos o más personas) con las que ha intercambiado repetidos besos. Dichos hechos acumulables conforman lo que podríamos interpretar como “experiencia amplia” en el campo de los besos.

-¿Senku-chan?- la voz, parecida más a un tipo de ronroneo, lo sorprendió de sobremanera, haciendo que tuviera que darle vuelta a la pila de papeles en los que trabajaba antes de girar su cabeza para confirmar la identidad de su invitado.- Lo siento, ¿estabas dormido? Está muy oscuro aquí.

-S-Si algo así, acabo de despertar de hecho.- mintió, tratando de que su voz no temblara por los nervios.- ¿Qué sucede, Gen?

-No mucho en realidad, Ryusui-chan me dijo que te veías cansado, así que vine a ver qué tal estabas.- Gen, en plena confianza, terminó entrando en el observatorio, aunque no fue capaz de ver la incomodidad plasmada en la expresión de Senku, debido a la poca luz.-Sería un gran problema que nuestro líder científico terminara colapsando por sobrecarga de trabajo.- terminó sentándose muy cerca de Senku, pero Ishigami no quería mostrarse perturbado por ello, así que no mencionó nada al respecto.

-¿Sobrecarga de trabajo? Para nada, todos estamos muy ocupados, así que es completamente normal.- contestó, girando levemente el cuerpo para darle la espalda a Gen, aunque no pudo medir bien la distancia, ya que su hombro terminó chocando con el del mentalista, aunque a él no pareció ni siquiera importarle.

-Jajaja no todos podemos pasar noches enteras sin dormir por estar haciendo los planos de un enorme barco, Senku-chan. Definitivamente vives a otro ritmo.- Senku sintió como la ansiedad se disipaba al escuchar la tranquila risa de su compañero. Entrecerró los ojos para lograr percibirla con mayor claridad, y, sin ser consiente de todas sus acciones, dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro del mentalista, quien por cierto, no dio queja alguna.

-¿Aun tienes sueño, Senku-chan?- preguntó, casi en un susurro.

-Solo un poco.- contestó con el mismo volumen de voz.

Efectivamente, sentía como el sueño iba empujándolo poco a poco en la inconciencia, pero antes de caer completamente en la penumbra, nuevamente abrió sus ojos, esta vez mirando levemente arriba para lograr captar, aunque fuese un poco, el rostro de Gen.

Nota mental: los labios de Gen son más delgados comparados a los del promedio.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Experimentación y recaudación de datos.

Debido a la confidencialidad de la investigación, así como no querer influir en la actitud del sujeto de estudio, Senku decidió llevar a cabo la recaudación a través del método de encuestas presenciales. Básicamente éstas se centrarían en tres simples aspectos:

  1. Opinión del público femenino acerca de Asagiri Gen (física y emocional). Dicha encuesta será únicamente contestada por aquellas chicas que no tengan una idea preconcebida del mentalista, es decir, las originarias de la aldea Ishigami. Esto justificado a que, debido a la naturaleza del trabajo de Gen durante la época moderna, las personas que fueron despetrificadas pueden estar mezclando su opinión actual junto con su percepción del pasado, dándole un perfil de Gen como imagen pública y no como el mentalista que es hoy en día.
  2. Porcentaje de población masculina que ha experimentado su primer beso, así como el promedio de chicas que han besado en su vida. Esto con el objetivo de fijar parámetros cuantitativos para calcular la experiencia de un hombre para ser llamado “buen besador”.
  3. Opinión de la población total (hombres y mujeres, aldeanos y de la era moderna), acerca de los factores que determinan que un beso sea placentero y cumpla con los estándares de calidad para poder cubrir las expectativas personales.



Aplicación de la primera encuesta.

-¿Saben que está haciendo Senku?- preguntó casualmente Kohaku, una vez que estuvo a un lado de Chrome, Ginro y Kinro, todos veían como el joven científico se encontraba sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio, escribiendo a una velocidad impresionante, mientras marcaba puntos en una clase de cuadricula extraña.

-Creí que estaba haciendo los planos del barco, pero hace rato que me acerqué para preguntarle al respecto, y solo me los extendió.- todos miraron los papeles que cargaba Chrome, efectivamente eran los dibujos extraños que siempre revisaba con Ryusui y Kaseki.- Así que, si no está trabajando en esto, no sé qué está haciendo.

-¿Alguna otra herramienta de hechicería científica?- fue el turno de Ginro para preguntar, mostrándose algo desinteresado.

-Pero sería raro que la estuviera haciendo él solo, por lo General invitaría a Chrome o a alguien más para que le ayudara con los detalles.- contestó Kinro, poniendo su puño debajo de la barbilla, dándole un aspecto más pensativo.

-Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con las extrañas preguntas que me hizo hace rato.- los tres chicos voltearon a verla con gran curiosidad, era obvio que ninguno de ellos sabia acerca de lo que hablaba. La rubia suspiró cansada, antes de mostrarles una hoja de papel.

Chrome la tomó, poniendo en práctica el hiragana y algunos kanjis que había aprendido en el último año.

-Polí… política de… confidencialidad.- leyó con calma, temiendo equivocarse.- ¿Qué es esto, Kohaku?

-Senku me lo dio antes de hacerme varias preguntas acerca de Gen. Resulta que les hizo las mismas preguntas a todas las chicas de la aldea Ishigami. No sé qué trata de hacer, por eso lo seguí hasta aquí.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio ante la gran incógnita, sin saber qué más decir, la risa estridente de Senku los hizo dar un pequeño brinco por el susto. El chico seguía solo, pero parecía demasiado centrado (y extremadamente emocionado) haciendo… lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo ahí solo.

Nadie se atrevió a ir para preguntar que rayos le estaba pasando.

-Maldita sea mentalista.- susurró, una vez que terminó de graficar los datos de las respuestas obtenidas, dejando caer por completo su peso sobre la silla en donde estaba sentado, todo mientras aún mantenía una sonrisa indescifrable en su cara.- La mayoría de las chicas lo perciben como apuesto, amable y simpático. Mientras que Kohaku fue la única en dar una opinión diversa como “el mentiroso más confiable del mundo”.

Senku irguió nuevamente su espalda para admirar con mayor detalle la gráfica de los papeles. Definitivamente podría concluir, en esta primera parte, que Gen era alguien digno de la confianza de la mayoría de las chicas, además de que los veían como alguien físicamente “apuesto”, básicamente ninguna se contuvo en adular abiertamente su personalidad, que si bien podía ser algo rastrera y extraña para algunas, siempre sorprendía con su buen humor, su actitud simpática y les infundía confianza.

-Bien, pasemos a la segunda aplicación.- se dijo a si mismo mientras acumulaba y ordenaba los papeles a su lado. Sin embargo, al releer lo que él mismo había escrito como primera conclusión provocó que su ojo derecho sufriera algo parecido a un tic. Una sensación nada placentera se extendió desde su estómago, viajando por su espina dorsal y hasta ocasionándole cierto dolor en cabeza y pecho.

_“La mayoría de las chicas lo perciben como alguien apuesto”._

-¿Que rayos estoy pensando…?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Aplicación de la segunda encuesta.

Dirigir la segunda encuesta resultó, para asombro de nuestro científico favorito, mucho más complicado que la primera encuesta.

No solo por manejar una población más grande, sino que, por muy extraño que pareciera, presentía que no todos los datos recopilados fueran completamente verídicos.

Mientras que Chrome había puesto en marcha su derecho de no contestar todas las respuestas (empezando por el haber evadido la pregunta de su primer beso), las respuestas de la supuesta y excesiva experiencia de Ginro de haber besado a más de 100 chicas (cuando es bien sabido que la aldea Ishigami no llegaba ni siquiera a esa cantidad de personas) era por obviedad un margen de error que Senku no había pronosticado.

La diversidad de respuestas fue, por mucho, más alta comparada a las respuestas femeninas de la primera encuesta, haciéndole notar que tal vez la aplicación tendría que haber sido distinta. No era común que él investigara un fenómeno meramente social o basado en subjetividades, por lo que no pudo evitar darse un golpe mental por no haber predicho que algo así podría pasar en cualquiera de las aplicaciones.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de las veces olvidamos que las personas no contestan con completa sinceridad, y menos si se tratan sobre temas meramente personales, especialmente si se le preguntan de forma tan directa e indiferente como lo hizo Senku.

Sin embargo, para fortuna del científico, había una pequeña muestra que no tuvo duda alguna en confesar su experiencia en los temas investigados, y dicha muestra era, a comparación de Ginro, mucho más creíble.

Por supuesto que las respuestas otorgadas por Nanami Ryusui salvaron prácticamente toda la experimentación de la investigación de Senku llegados hasta este punto. Más que nada, por su alardeo interminable y gran explicación de lo que podría ser un verdadero “buen beso”.

Tal vez tendría que cambiar la aplicación del segundo punto para pasar de encuesta a “intervención de un experto”.

-No recuerdo el número exacto.- le contestó Ryusui, claramente abierto y sin siquiera mostrar ningún apéndice de vergüenza.- ¿Habrán sido unas… 50? No, al menos unas 70 chicas.- Miraba hacia arriba, tratando de aproximarse al número exacto, aunque al final terminó sonriendo de medio lado después de contestar.- Y de diferentes nacionalidades, debo aclarar.

A pesar de también anotar esto último, Senku dejó pasar ese detalle, si trataba de involucrarse en temas étnicos y geográficos, cuando el barco aún estaba lejos de terminar, la investigación se alargaría aún más.

Nota mental: profundizar más en el tema después de que logren despetrificar al resto de la humanidad.

A pesar de no ser un tema de conservación común entre ambos, la entrevista siguió fluyendo a buen ritmo. Era evidente que Ryusui contaba con gran experiencia, hasta se tomó la molestia de describir lo que, a su opinión personal, eran factores importantes al momento de poder aclarar si un beso había sido bueno o no.

-Supongo que todo se reduce a tus propios gustos.

-Sé más específico. Es imposible cuantificar las respuestas que no sean concretas.- replicó, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Realmente no es que estandarice por una serie de cualidades el tipo de mujeres a las que beso. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, todas las mujeres de este mundo son igual de hermosas.- sonrió con galantería, mientras se cruzaba de piernas, claramente sintiéndose como un verdadero Don Juan.- ¿Senku, como te gustan las chicas?

-¿¡Ah?!- Senku abrió completamente su boca, viendo al rubio con completo desinterés y hasta cierta molestia por la sorpresiva pregunta. Ryusui soltó una risotada al verlo.

-Hasta alguien como tú tendrá sus propios estándares de belleza ¿no es así?- siguió riendo, claramente burlándose del otro.- Altura, complexión, edad, hasta cosas que no son visibles como su voz, sus gustos o el tiempo que llevas en conocerla, cosas por el estilo.

-Esas “cosas por el estilo” son las que necesito que describas. ¿O es que acaso besarías a cualquier chica que te lo pidiera?- Senku se pasó la mano sobre el cabello, claramente tratando de hacer comprender a Ryusui lo que quería saber.

-Por supuesto.- ambos parpadearon en silencio ante aquella respuesta. Senku, aun conociendo a Ryusui, no creía que le contestaría tal cosa.- Pero tú no, ¿o sí?- preguntó, ahora con cierta sorna grabada en su voz.

Senku, por su lado, tuvo que desviar la mirada, tratando de ignorar la burlona cara del chico rico.

-Esas cosas claro que no me interesan.- respondió, sintiendo un leve nudo en la garganta. _“Pero, ¿y Gen? ¿Él daría un beso a cualquier chica que se lo pidiera? ¿Podría haber conseguido la hipotética experiencia a través de formas similares a las de Ryusui?”._

-Solo diré que, sin importar a cuantas chicas beses, hay algo que jamás debe faltar.- volvió a hablar Ryusui, absteniéndose a burlarse de la contestación del joven científico.

-¿Dirás cosas tontas como el amor y similares?- sonrió sarcástico.

-No. No necesariamente debe amor romántico entre dos personas que se besan.- Ryusui se levantó del asiento, haciendo que Senku tuviera que levantar su rostro para poder verlo.- No importa cuáles son tus gustos, o si tienes estándares muy específicos respecto al tipo de chica que es “tu ideal”.- dobló dos dedos de cada mano para enfatizar las comillas.- Pero debe haber, aunque sea una sola cosa, que te atraiga de esa persona.

-Básicamente estás diciendo lo mismo, todo se reduce a estándares subjetivos.- suspiró cansado, creyendo que le daría una mejor respuesta.

-No, no, no, Senku. No es raro que la gente se termine enamorando de personas que están fuera de sus estándares de gustos, o que al menos no cumpla toda la lista si es que tienen altas expectativas.- comenzó a caminar, claramente dando por terminada la entrevista.- Si es física o emocional no importa, pero debe al menos haber una excusa, por tonta e ínfima que sea, para que al momento en que se besen, ambos puedan disfrutarlo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Aplicación de la tercera encuesta… o algo así.

Después de la extraña conversación que tuvo Ryusui, Senku debía aceptar que ciertamente hubo algo de razón en todas aquellas cosas que le afirmó el rubio, por muy subjetivas que sonaran.

Cuando trató de preguntar acerca de las características de un beso para tener la calidad suficiente de satisfacción, quienes se atrevieron a contestar (ya que volvieron a repetirse las irregularidades de la segunda encuesta), eran meramente basadas en sus gustos personales, además, de que quienes solían contestar con más especificaciones eran quienes previamente dieron a entender que tenían poco o nulo historial de besos en su vida.

Las expectativas de un beso eran mayormente basadas en cuentos ficticios, leyendas o programas de televisión y _best seller_ s (en caso de los de la era moderna), en lugar de haber sido analizados en conocimientos prácticos.

¿Conclusión? Básicamente la etapa de experimentación no estaba arrojando los resultados esperados.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Repetir el proceso con otras preguntas? Si deseaba que su investigación aun fuese confidencial a oídos de Gen, tendría que desechar la idea, ya de por si dudaba que todos los encuestados fueran lo suficientemente discretos para mantener sus bocas cerradas, dudaba el poder repetir el proceso en completo secreto.

¿Podría incluir las encuestas en su investigación para concluir algo concreto? Excluyendo la plática que logró tener con Ryusui, el resto de datos no eran relevantes, así que no creía poder tener una conclusión digna de cualquier investigador.

Tendría que recurrir a lo que siempre utilizaba para la creación de cualquier otro invento. Conocimientos previos y sentido común.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿No te ha parecido que Senku-chan ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente?- preguntó Gen, ocultando sus manos debajo de sus holgadas y largas mangas.- Me he enterado que ha estado preguntando cosas extrañas a varias personas.- a pesar de estar sonriendo, sus ojos se entrecerraron, confundido por lo que últimamente estaba pasando con el científico.

-Sea lo que sea… no parece ser algo tan importante.- contestó Ukyo, quien caminaba a un lado por los alrededores de la aldea Ishigami.- La conversación que tenía con Ryusui no parecía ser sobre temas del barco, así que dudo que sean temas de nuestro interés.- a pesar de estar sonriendo como siempre, Gen notó cierto brillo peligroso en los ojos del otro joven.

Ukyo enfadado daba bastante miedo.

-¿Tal vez, escuchaste algo que no debías?- el mentalista se arrepintió de haber preguntado instantáneamente, esa sonrisa fría era, por mucho, bastante intimidante.

Y bueno, no es como si Ukyo se molestara por escuchar, accidentalmente, que Ryusui era todo un casanovas, eso era ya bien sabido, y que, por lo menos ya había besado cerca de 70 chicas por todo el mundo en su corta de vida. No, no estaba enojado por ello.

ABSOLUTAMENTE. NO ESTABA ENFADADO POR ESAS NIMINIDADES.

Entre risitas nerviosas por el aura asesina que comenzaba a fluir por fuera del cuerpo del albino, Gen decidió despedirse rápidamente, apartándose de su compañero en camino hacia el observatorio, a las afueras de la aldea.

Últimamente no había visto demasiado tiempo a Senku, desde que la pelea contra Tsukasa había logrado terminar, y con la población del reino científico creciendo, compartían cada vez menos tiempo debido a la repartición de tareas para la construcción del barco.

Pero en esta ocasión, FUE el propio Senku quien lo mandó a llamar, tal vez… ¿algún recado? ¿Algún favor que pedirle? No tenía caso hacer conjeturas con alguien con ideas tan locas como Senku. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber escuchado esos extraños rumores entre los aldeanos lo tenían ciertamente desconcertado.

Según las palabras de algunos, Senku estuvo preguntando acerca de besos, de experiencias sexuales y… sobre el mentalista.

Demasiado sospechoso.

-Seguro solo me utilizará como conejillo de indias para el siguiente invento, otra vez trabajo forzoso.- lloraba Gen tratando de mantener su sonrisa resignada mientras escalaba hacia la entrada. Cuando finalmente abrió la entrada, observo que por dentro estaba completamente oscuro, las luces seguían apagadas y la única ventana cerrada, provocándole cierto temor por la inquietante penumbra.

-¿Senku-chan?- antes de siquiera lograr que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz, Gen sintió un sorpresivo jalón desde su muñeca, provocando que cayera de rodillas sobre la dura madera. La entrada se cerró enseguida y, al girar para preguntar lo que sea que estuviera pasando, reconoció la particular silueta de Ishigami Senku.

-¿Sen...?- su corazón se disparó en un par de segundos, como si estuviese haciendo resonar todo su cuerpo e inhabilitando sus cuerdas bucales. Aunque no podía distinguir del todo bien, era claro que Senku lo tenía preso de una de sus muñecas, mientras que con su otra mano pasó el pulgar por sobre sus cicatrices de petrificación en el rostro.

 _“Acercamiento físico, listo.”,_ pensaba, tratando de que su mano no temblara ante su propio atrevimiento.

 _“Ambiente adecuo para llevar a cabo el primer acercamiento, temperatura perfecta, no hace frio ni tampoco calor, evitar encender las velas fue un buen plan, hubiese sido peligroso si por error tirábamos alguna de ellas”_ , pensaba Senku, tratando de no apartar jamás la mirada de los ojos sorprendidos de Gen.

Para el joven científico todo estaba fríamente calculado, el ambiente, la temperatura, la cantidad de luz, los movimientos de su cuerpo… todo, todo estaba planeado para lograr un beso completamente implementado en óptimas condiciones.

Porque, para el último paso de su investigación, la demostración, debía sentir en carne propia si Gen era, ciertamente, un buen besador a partir de un nudo del tallo de una cereza.

 _“Contacto visual y pausas previas, listas”_ después de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, Senku comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Gen, quien no parecía capaz de moverse ni un solo centímetro. _“Por lo general, las personas al besar giran su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, aproximadamente 35°…”_ Senku terminó por cerrar sus parpados, tratando de no apretarlos fuertemente para que el acto pareciera lo más natural posible.

 _“El bálsamo a base de miel que hice se encargara de hidratar nuestros labios, así aseguraré que el contacto sea lo más placentero posible…”_ no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto entre sus labios, percibiendo un tenue sabor dulce, antes de, al fin, tocar los labios de Gen.

_“Estoy investigando un beso francés, así que supongo que debo introducir mi lengua lentamente, pero debo hacerme paso primero…”_

Senku hizo suaves movimientos con sus labios, tratando de abrir los de Gen. Debido a que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no era testigo de la cara de asombro del mentalista, quien no sabía ni por asomo lo que estaba pasando.

 _“Senku-chan está…”_ estaba a punto de apartarse pero Senku lo tomó de la nuca, impidiendo que pudiese alejarse _. “¿¡Que está pasando?! ¿¡Que está pasando?!”,_ víctima del pánico, Gen finalmente terminó dejándose llevar por el acto. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, ¿¡Senku-chan lo estaba besando?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuando fue que…?!

Su mente se puso en blanco y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó algo parecido a un gemido ahogado cuando la lengua ajena hizo contacto con la suya, provocándole una electrizante sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 _“Eso fue… extraño”_ frunció levemente su entrecejo luego de aquel peculiar sonido. Respiró profundamente por su nariz antes de hacer una leve succión con su boca. La lengua de Gen se movía poco, así que Senku tuvo que estimularla un poco más.

El científico se maldijo cuando sintió como sus dientes chocaron en un pequeño desliz.

Tratando de cubrir su pequeño error, la mano de Senku, que aún estaba en la muñeca de Gen, paso a su mejilla, haciendo un suave masaje. Gen volvió a replicar un sonido similar al de hace rato, haciendo que Senku casi se sintiera en la asfixia.

 _“Gen no se está moviendo demasiado…”_ pensó algo confundido _, “pero a pesar de eso, esto es…_ ” Senku volvió a inspeccionar la cavidad ajena con su propia lengua, percatándose de cómo esto provocó que el cuerpo del mentalista se tensara por completo. Las manos de Gen oprimían fuertemente sus antebrazos así que sentía por completo como sus manos temblaban cada vez que se atrevía a invadir un poco más el espacio personal del mago.

Presa de la curiosidad, Senku al fin volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrando a Gen, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con las mejillas y hasta las orejas completamente sonrojadas. La inusual imagen terminó robándole el oxígeno restante de sus pulmones.

Senku sintió como si el mundo se hubiese puesto de cabeza. Y en el siguiente segundo, finalizó abruptamente el beso y se arrastró algunos metros lejos de Gen.

-¿¡¿¡Senku-chan!?!?- entre jadeos y confusiones, Gen se tapó sus labios detrás de sus mangas, claramente sin saber qué decir en aquella bochornosa situación.- ¡N-No es lo que piensas! ¡E-Eso fue…!

-¡Gen!- la voz de Senku sonó mucho más profunda de lo habitual, asustando por un momento al mentalista.- ¿Tú… en verdad tienes experiencia besando a otras personas?

_“¿¿¿Eh???”._

De haberse tratado de algún manga o anime, un signo gigante de interrogación hubiese aparecido arriba de la cabeza de Gen.

_“¿Que acaba de preguntar…?”._

-¿Y-Yo… besar? ¿Personas?- ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, aun sin poder darle significado a aquella rara pregunta.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Perdiendo la poca paciencia, y olvidando por completo la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, Senku se levantó de su sitio, dando grandes pasos para volver a estar enfrente de Gen.

-¿La tienes, no? Experiencia besando.- sintió un tic en su ceja izquierda por tan solo repetir aquello.

-N-No sé por qué has pensado eso Senku-chan.- Gen desvió la mirada, nuevamente sintiéndose nervioso por la cercanía.- Pero… ese fue el primero.- volvió a sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro.- Te acabo de dar el primero.

…

…

…

_“¿El primero?”._

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡AAAAH?!?!?!?!- De no haber sido porque se tapó los oídos, Gen seguramente hubiese quedado sordo por tremendo grito.- ¡No trates de engañarme, mentalista!- lo apuntó con el dedo índice, claramente si creer aquello.

-Es verdad Senku-chan, de hecho, duele un poco que creas que tengo experiencia en besar personas, ¿cuantas realmente imaginaste que había besado?

Sin contestar, Senku volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo, levantando dos dedos de su mano derecha cerca de su frente.

_“Okey, ha sido error mío el creer que la hipótesis dos era realmente verdadera antes de concluir la investigación. Era una suposición de todas maneras, pero en algún momento comencé a creer en ella como si fuese un hecho el que Gen tuviese un historial extenso respecto al tema. Aunque aún nos queda…”._

En silencio pero con gran velocidad, Senku volteó nuevamente a ver al chico de cabello bicolor, regalándole una intensa mirada.

-Gen. Tus habilidades para besar no son extraordinarias, supongo que has de estar… cerca del promedio.

-Senku-chan, ¿se puede saber que estas tratando de decir con todo esto?- a pesar de sonreír, Gen sintió una venita de su frente saltar ante tal comentario. El que le digan que no es un buen besador luego de robar injustificadamente su primer beso era… lastimar su orgullo.

Sin notar el cambio de humor de Gen, Senku se dirigió a donde tenía toda su investigación recopilada, tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir al tiempo que también lo decía en voz alta.

-Después de la etapa de experimentación propia podemos concluir que: Hipótesis 1. La habilidad de Asagiri Gen en poder hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza está directamente relacionado con el supuesto talento de ser un buen besador.

-Conclusión: Las habilidades de Asagiri Gen son cercanas a la media. Esto a partir del experimento llevado a cabo por Ishigami Senku donde, aún con un entorno completamente controlado y sin variables que lo afectaran negativamente, el sujeto estudiado no realizó los movimientos mínimos para cumplir con los requisitos de un beso considerablemente bueno.

-Por lo que podemos deducir que, o no logró poner en práctica sus habilidades debido a cuestiones de las que no se tienen conocimiento, o no tiene dichas habilidades que implementar ya que, durante el acto, sus músculos faciales no se movieron considerablemente, ni tampoco hizo contactos físicos previos que indicaran un buen desarrollo del mismo.

La boca de Gen pudo haber tocado el piso de haber sido posible, ya que el mentalista no podía ni siquiera fingir serenidad ante aquella montaña de especulaciones que, a oídos de él, se oían… ridículas.

En serio, ¿¡que mierda había estado pensando Senku-chan todo este tiempo?!

Esperen… Senku-chan había mencionado algo sobre… _“¿Tallo de cereza?”._

-Hipotesis 2.- continuó, sin siquiera rechistar ante las expresiones de Gen.- Asagiri Gen puede demostrar que tiene un historial lo suficientemente abundante (dos o más personas) con las que ha intercambiado repetidos besos. Dichos hechos acumulables conforman lo que podríamos interpretar como “experiencia amplia” en el campo de los besos.

-Conclusión: A palabras del propio Asagiri Gen, él no cuenta con experiencia previa en el campo de los besos, por lo que dicho historial es inexistente, así como el sujeto 1 (Ishigami Senku) fue su primer contacto íntimo en los labios.

Finalmente colocó la última hoja junto con la gran pila de otras, probablemente concluyendo con la absurda investigación.

-Perfecto, hora de ponernos a trabajar.- dispuesto a pararse, Senku planeaba buscar los planos del barco pero el brazo de Gen lo detuvo por completo

-¡¡Espera, espera, espera!! ¿¡Que fue eso?! ¡¿Que fue eso?!- repitió, alarmado.

-¿Que no escuchaste? Las conclusiones de la investigación, así que ya no hay nada más que aportar.

-¿Que mierda fue eso? ¿Besos? ¿Historial? ¿Experiencia? ¿¡NUDO CON EL TALLO DE UNA CEREZA?!- Gen estaba visiblemente molesto por lo que, después de dar un fuerte suspiro, Senku no tuvo otra opción más que tener que explicar todo el contexto.

Empezando por el terrible momento en que lo vio hacer aquel truco barato de magia con los demás niños.

Mientras más avanzaba, el tic en el ojo de Gen se hacía cada vez más prominente.

Y, cuando finalmente terminó, un silencio frio inundó la habitación. Senku no se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos durante aquel monólogo, aunque quería mantener su perfil objetivo, debía admitir, al menos para sus adentros, el haber hecho aquella patética investigación resultó ser bastante humillante.

-Senku-chan… ¿todo esto fue por haberme visto hacer el truco de la cereza? ¿¡Pero que rayos pasa por tu mente?!- volvió a levantar la voz.- ¡En aquel momento en realidad yo no estaba haciendo nudos con los tallos!

-¿Ah?- extrañado, Senku levantó una ceja.- Lo estabas haciendo, Suika y los demás niños estaban contigo.

Una gotita de sudor bajó desde su frente hasta su mejilla.

-Ese era el chiste, realmente solo estaba haciendo una ilusión para ellos.- Senku parpadeo algunas veces, claramente aun no comprendía lo que trataba de explicar.- Tenía un nudo ya hecho escondido bajo mi lengua, lo único que estaba haciendo era intercambiarlo con el nuevo para impresionar a los niños.- Gen sacó la lengua para apuntarla con su dedo, haciendo referencia a la sucia trampa que escondía el supuesto truco.

Ahora el indignado era el científico.

-¡Mago de tercera! ¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo!?- fue el turno de Senku de gritar.

-¡No sabía que nos estabas viendo! ¡Jamás creí que alguien haría toda una investigación sobre mi experiencia besando solo por ver ese truco barato! ¡Es vergonzoso!

-¡Pues realmente sí que lo es!

Ambos jadearon, cansados de aquella ola de gritos y, finalmente, cuando lograron calmarse, cubrieron sus rostros con sus manos, no queriendo mostrar el bochornoso sonrojo de sus caras.

_“Esto realmente es… muy vergonzoso”._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Hagamos como si esto nunca hubiese existido.- era Senku el que hablaba, aun sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo directamente. En su mano cargaba parte de los papeles que tanto se había esmerado en escribir las últimas semanas, mientras que Gen, a un par de pasos más adelante, se encargaba de encender el horno de humo.

-De acuerdo… definitivamente no quisiera que los demás se enteraran de eso.- cuando se puso de pie, al ver que estaba encendido, vio como Senku se acercaba y lanzaba los papeles dentro, con el claro objetivo de hacerlos arder para desaparecer la evidencia.

Ambos veían como los papeles se quemaban, uno a uno, entre las llamas del fuego.

-Entonces… ¿soy malo besando?- preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de la llama.

-En teoría, no parece que seas tan malo.- contestó con cautela.- Pero admito que se sintió… bien. No sé por qué, en teoría realmente solo te quedaste pasmado ahí mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo.

-¡¡Senku-chan deja de decir esas cosas!!- volvió a gritar, nuevamente apenado por oír eso.

-Todo parecía ir relativamente normal hasta que…-

Senku se quedó en silencio y, segundos después, se giró para darle la espalda a Gen mientras cubría su boca por detrás de la palma de su mano.

-¿Senku-chan?

-No es nada, no es nada.- actuó como si solo hubiese apartado la mirada para tomar más papeles, pero Senku sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante un recuerdo en específico.

En aquel momento abrió los ojos, vio su cara sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sentía el temblar de su cuerpo y su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Cuando su lengua invadía su boca soltaba sonidos que hasta los podía describir como… placenteros, atrayentes, excitantes…

Cuando Senku abrió los ojos entre la penumbra y vio a Gen claramente destrozado y confundido por el beso tan húmedo que tenían, sintió como si el oxígeno abandonara sus pulmones, cómo su estómago daba vueltas y su temperatura subía de golpe.

Fue tanta la confusión que su único reflejo fue apartarse rápidamente del mentalista para, al fin, terminar con ese vergonzoso beso.

Aquella cara… aquellos sonidos…

¿Es que así se sentía dar recibir un buen beso?

Hipótesis 1, conclusión: En realidad el sujeto de investigación, Asagiri Gen, besaba por arriba del promedio. Aquel beso estaba muy arriba de los estándares de calidad.

Razones: Desconocidas.

Investigación concluida y redactada por Ishigami Senku.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Mientras escribía este fic, la verdad es que terminó convirtiéndose en algo completamente diferente a lo que tenía previsto, aun así, no saben lo mucho que me divertí mientras escribía xD. Tuve que sacar algunas de mis notas de cuando iba a la universidad acerca del método científico y otras cosas. Espero que la extraña narrativa no les haya incomodado, y hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. ¡Espero volver a leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
